


Put a Ring on It

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Banter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Halloween, Promises, Prompt 18, Ring Pops, Romantic Alex Danvers, Siblings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: An accidental bulk ordering of Ring Pops by Kara, leaves Alex with a surplus of her own.  Not knowing what to do with them, she leaves them as presents for Lena, based on an incident that stemmed from Kara's Halloween Party.  It leaves Lena smiling at the memory, however, the ring incident leaves Alex thinking about something more...





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "Secrets? I love secrets."
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**  

> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   


Alex was over at Kara's, relaxing and decorating for Halloween. Kara planned on holding a small get together with everyone that weekend, so she thought it'd be nice to set up the place ahead of time and be ready, just in case some alien emergency thwarts their party planning later on. And while they did that, they also decided to put together a few goodie bags for the kids in the neighborhood who'd be trick-or-treating.

  


"Kar, you know what I was thinking...," Alex said as she stood on a ladder, hanging up a banner over the window.

"Hm?"

"You really should be the one doing this, and I should be handling the cookies. You literally can fly, saving me from going up and down this damn thing, just to hang a banner. Also, why? It's not like we're throwing a birthday party or anything."

  


"Because it's just nice to walk in and see a greeting for an event, don't you think?"

  


Kara's tongue stuck out of her mouth, eyes focused on piping the frosting on one of the cookies. When she was done, she grinned, satisfied at her "carved pumpkin" face. Her eyes then darted over to Alex who was precariously reaching over past the top of the ladder, just to hang the letter "H" of the banner. Kara shook her head and flew over to help her.

  


"Thanks. And see? Really, let's switch."

"Noooooo," Kara whined, landing softly on the ground. "I like making the pumpkins on the cookies! You get boring with them."

"Boring? I put frosting and a variety of sprinkles on them! I hardly call that boring."

"You don't have cute pumpkin faces on yours. Each one's different."

"And that's also why you can't ever decorate your own place for Halloween. The hours you spend on it—"

"Is my business. Hrrrmph," she said, turning on her heels with her jaw jutting up in the air in the most over exaggerated way possible. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Well, fine. But I'm not hanging the rest of this banner up. I'll do something else. Besides, me, alcohol and a ladder don't seem to be a good combination anyway."

"Mhmmm. You're right on that one," Kara said as she stared onto the next blank cookie, debating what face to "paint on" next.

"I'll start on the goodie bags. Where's the stash, Kar?"

"Over by the bedroom. There's a huge Amazon box on the floor."

  


Alex headed for it, grabbed the big box, then brought it into the living area. She pulled out her Swiss Army knife and sliced it open, grabbing all the goodie bags, candies, and toys from within. She only stopped only when she found about 5lbs worth of ring pops.

  


"Um...Kar, how many kids did you think were stopping by for trick-or-treating?"

"Oh, we got a good number of kids last year. I'm assuming about the same. Maybe thirty or so?" Kara answered while she grabbed another cookie to paint.

"Okay....," Alex said confused. Her eyes looked over at all the goods she'd pulled out and laid on the floor. "So...how many ring pops were you planning on putting in each bag?"

"Just one, duh."

"Uh...huh...so, I know you enjoy them—"

"I love them!" she exclaimed, stopping to grin and look up from her cookie decorating.

"Right, so...are you going to keep approximately 4 bags to yourself?"

"What are you—"

  


Kara turned around, just in time to see Alex walking over with several bags of the ring candy.

  


"Why?... Oh no." Kara dug up her phone and checked her latest Amazon order. She'd accidentally clicked "Add to cart" five times, not realizing that she'd done so; her phone kept freezing and glitching up that she didn't realize the quantity she'd put down when she finally hit "Place your order" on the app.

"So....," Alex said in an tentative manner as she lifted up the fists full of 'jeweled' sweets.

"Uh, I don't wanna have to try to return them. Just... I guess we're keeping them."

"We're?"

"Yea, you gotta take at least a bag, Alex."

"Kar, I don't love these things like you do. I mean, I like them enough, but I'm not going to rot my teeth out on a whole bag of these."

"Then bring them into the office." Kara hovered back over the island, working on the next 'pumpkin'.

"Uh huh." Alex said, putting the bags down on the island. "I think that'd be quite 'interesting' to see my DEO agents walking around with comical, colorful, oversized rings on their fingers."

"Adds color to your drab uniforms."

"They're not drab. They're utilitarian and functional, and quite frankly, black goes with anything."

"Like the rest of your wardrobe," she quipped, as she placed another masterpiece off to the side.

"Oh? Well," she said with a huff. "we can't all be like _some_ adults who rocks every pastel shade in the world," she said with sarcasm. Alex eyed Kara with a pointed stare, to which she just received a pair of squinting eyes staring back at her. Along with her tongue sticking out in mockery.

"Anyway...the ring pops. I'll just leave them with you and—"

"Take a bag, Alex. Or so help me, I will litter your apartment with them."

"Why don't you take it to Catco? I'm sure those people would love them."

"I will! I'll take two bags, keep one, have one for the trick-or-treaters, and one for you."

Not willing to argue any further, nor have her apartment decorated with the rings, she just rolled her eyes and agreed. She'd find a way to get rid of them.

  


* * *

  


It was the night of the Halloween get-together with everyone, and the night was going well. There were a few Halloween games — of which some included alcohol, like 'eyeball' beer pong — Alex's suggestion — in which she and Winn were in a constant, heated competition of seeing who'd win. Not surprisingly, for this particular game, it was Alex.

  


"Oooo, okay, because of Halloween, everyone gets a goodie bag!" Kara said with excitement as she handed them out.

  


One by one, each of them took a peek inside and enjoyed a variety of old-aged treats like pop rocks, or nerds, or some typical, mini snack bars. They even toyed around with some of the fun things like they found, like the Halloween themed temporary tattoos. Kara always did love to go all out when it came to celebrating the holidays.

  


"Ring pop?" Lena questioned quietly as she pulled it out of her bag. Alex just looked at her questioningly.

"Yea. You know, the lollipop on a ring that you can wear?"

"Hm...don't know it."

"Wait wait wait. Do you mean you've never had it, or honestly don't know of it?" Alex was now truly curious.

"Never knew of it."

  


Alex's mouth dropped open.

  


"How did I not know this?!"

  


She immediately took the package from Lena and tore it open, then motioned with her hand with quick 'give me's'.

  


"Darling, I'd hope that if you ever propose you know that A, I'd hope it wasn't just a candied ring, and B, I'd want to believe that you'd be a little bit more classy than saying 'gimme gimme'," Lena teased with a smirk.

  


At that, Alex halted her movements as her faced turned pink. The two had been dating for nearly two years now, and truth be told, Alex was thinking about proposing to Lena, but, their busy lives hadn't given them the luxury of being ready to plan for a wedding. She didn't even know Lena had thought seriously about getting married until that moment.

In hopes to somewhat salvage herself, she moved close to Lena and kissed her softly on the lips before taking her left hand gentler, then meticulously slid the candied ring onto Lena's ring finger. When she was done she gave a childish half-smile and shrugged.

  


"I'll take the compromise," Lena taunted.

  


Lena put the candied treat in her mouth and sucked on it slightly, causing her cheeks to cave inward. After that, she slid it out, letting her lips linger on it just a little too long before letting it go with a pop. She then carefully stuck out the tip of her tongue, meticulously licking the sticky sweetness off her lips, following the contours of her mouth. All this was done while locking eyes with Alex; her stare, intense, playful and daring. At this point, Alex was flustered beyond belief. She rubbed the back of her neck, the tips of her ears burning, not knowing if she was more embarrassed at being called out for the horrible mock proposal, or if it was Lena's seductive take on the ring pop. With a devilish smirk and a wink from her girlfriend though, Alex immediately knew the answer.

After that incident, there were several times throughout the night that Lena had 'lost' her ring. It was either because she was uncorking some wine and it was in the way so she had to take it off, or used the restroom and washed her hands, or, it'd gotten 'stuck' in Alex's hair when they were drunk and making out when no one was paying attention. So, without fail, Alex popped out another one, with each mock proposal attempt being a bit more exaggerated and laughable, the more the two of them got drunk.

By the end of the evening, it'd become such a memorable moment, that Alex wanted to continue on with the gesture — she did have a good supply of ring pops to dispose of anyway.

In the days following, Alex would joke around by leaving a ring pop for Lena at various times, at various places. Once, she dropped by her office with lunch, which included a rose and a strawberry flavored ring pop. Another time, Lena was at a business meeting and reached into her purse to grab her phone, inadvertently finding a watermelon ring pop instead. In another instance, when Lena was slowly waking one morning, she found one under her pillow, when her arms happened to stretch under it. Then, there was also another time, when Lena was leaving for work one morning from Alex's place, and stuck her hand in her coat pocket to grab her keys, finding a blue raspberry one there with them. Lena never did finish that stash, but smiled widely with each one. She kept them at her office, occasionally having one when she had some time to quietly work by herself.

  


* * *

  


After having returned from some investigation at a warehouse in downtown National City, Kara caught up with Alex at the DEO.

  


"Hey, ready for lunch?"

"Lunch? Oh, dammit."

"You forgot?" Kara said with a questioning look. "We always do lunch around this time."

"No, I know, Kar. I just...I have something to do? Rain check?"

"You know you still have to eat," she chided. "What do you have to do anyway?"

"Can't say. It's important though. I promise."

"Oooooh, it must be. You don't just blow off lunch at Carlo's for just anything."

"Oh, crap! It's Carlo's day today too? Ugh, dammit."

"What's so important, anyway?"

"I can't say. Sorry Kar."

"Secrets? I love secrets." Kara said with a beaming smile. Alex just squinted her eyes in disapproval.

"No."

"Oh, come on," she whined. "I can keep a secret. Tell me."

  


Alex huffed, looking both left and right to check out those who surrounded them. She then grabbed Kara by the arm and pulled her into the closest, empty conference room.

  


"Ok, but you HAVE to keep it quiet. Promise?"

"Scout's honor," Kara said, raising her right three fingers in the air as required by the known phrase.

"I'm going to get Lena a promise ring." At that, Kara's eyes bulged from her sockets and her jaw dropped open.

"You're serious?!"

"Mhmm," Alex responded, her lips pursed, and arms crossed tightly at her chest.

"Oh Rao! That's amazing!" Kara said, swiftly hugging Alex tightly.

"Kar!" she said with a strained breath. "Air!" Hugging people was normally never an issue, as Kara's learned to contain her strength and familiarize herself with the proper power behind them that felt 'normal', but occasionally, when she was overly excited — plus with it being Alex — sometimes, Kara got carried away.

"Oh oh, sorry!" she said, immediately letting go. "So, why not an engagement ring?"

"Too formal. You know us. We've both agreed that our lives are way too busy right now to focus on something life changing, like getting married. There's just no time for it. And, honestly, I'm scared to do an actual proposal," Alex admitted, once more rubbing at the back of her neck. "At least with a promise ring, it's kind of casual, you know? But it still gets my point across of how much I love her and how I want to be with her...for...well, for forever. I hope."

  


Kara gave an adoring smile, melting at the thought of Alex proposing.

  


"So that's why you needed to cancel lunch? To go find a ring?"

"Yep."

"Can I come with?"

  


With a smile and a slight nod, Alex responded, causing Kara to get all too giddy.

  


* * *

  


On one particular day, Lena was surprised, and a bit disappointed, realizing that she practically made it through the whole day without finding one of Alex's ring pops. She thought that perhaps Alex had finally run out of them, and though she was fine with not having sugar coated teeth that she always had to brush, she still was a bit saddened, as it's become a bit of a sweet routine over the past week or so.

  


"Hey, Lee," Alex said as she walked into her office that evening. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Just give me one second to send out this email."

"Sure, no worries."

  


It definitely ended up being more than one email. It was more like at least another half hour before they left.

  


"Sorry, love. Everyone seems to enjoy sending critical emails at 6pm on a Friday for some reason," Lena huffed as she started packing up her things.

"Yea, tell me about it. I specifically don't check anything like that after five. If it's urgent, they know how to reach me."

"I wish it were that easy for me," she added as she picked up her coat. "So, Netflix and chill?" she taunted as she slid close to Alex. Alex couldn't help herself and pulled Lena in by the waist and kissed her deeply.

"I'd love to, but, I was thinking...dinner first?"

  


A gentle smile formed on Lena's face. She didn't know why, but going out to dinner that night felt extra welcomed. Perhaps it was the lack of ring pop surprises that made her secretly yearn for her sweet, affectionate girlfriend.

  


"Dinner sounds perfect."

  


* * *

  


After dinner at a fancy restaurant near the river, Alex took Lena on a stroll down by waterfront. They stopped for a moment to look at the passing boats and the vivid lights that decorated the panoramic view of the city across from them. Alex and Lena leaned up on the railing, their shoulders pressed against each other.

  


"I didn't expect such a lovely evening tonight. Any reason?" Lena questioned, her voice tender and loving as she leaned her head onto Alex's shoulder. Alex then turned and placed a soft kiss on Lena's forehead.

"You know I love you, right Lee?"

"Of course," she smiled widely, feeling ever so lucky as she did the very first day Alex confessed her feelings. "Why the sudden ask?"

  


Alex shifted to turn towards Lena. She stood there, with her hands in her pocket as if she was cold, but secretly, was holding onto the ring in her right hand, twisting it nervously between her fingers.

  


"I um...," Alex toyed with her left hand in her jacket with enough movement, that Lena caught onto it, suddenly alerted and wondering if Alex was about to do what she thought she was going to do.

  


Alex then pulled out her left fist from her jacket, shielding the black wrapper enough that it wasn't obvious. She then brought it up to Lena's face.

  


"Ring pop?" Alex asked nervously with a chuckle. "I realized I hadn't dropped one for you today."

  


Lena smiled, giggling at the idea. She was partially relieved at having her dry spell ceased, but at the same time, was slightly disappointed that—

  


"Lee?" Alex questioned once more, putting the ring pop back in her jacket; both hands back into her pockets. Lena looked up into Alex's eyes. The night was dark, lit only by the dim street lamps, but Lena could see the nervousness and seriousness behind those brown orbs that she's come to love. At the sight of it, Lena stepped closer and reached forward to place her hands on Alex's arms.

  


"Alex? Love, what's wrong?"

  


Fiddling with the promise ring once more with her right hand, hidden in her pocket, Alex took a deep breath. She then reached up with her left hand to gently pull Lena's wrist down from her arm, so that Alex could hold her hand. She stared down at Lena's slender fingers, focused on that empty spot which would soon hold something of value. Alex then looked up to see those green eyes staring back at her with concern. Steeling herself with courage, she carefully pulled her right hand out of her pocket, fist closed, but left the movement subtle enough that Lena hadn't really picked up on anything. It wasn't until Alex's left hand turned upwards to hold Lena's left wrist. Lena looked down at the uncharacteristic gesture. She then noticed Alex's right hand come closer. Eventually, Alex loosened her fist, shifting her fingers to reveal a ring, held daintily between her thumb and index finger.

  


"Alex?" Lena said in a shaky whisper. The shock was evident, and her heart raced as tears started to form at the edges of her eyes.

"Lee, I know we never really talked about it, knowing that our lives were too busy to really even consider a solid future between us, but," Alex paused as she moved the ring towards the end of Lena's ring finger, holding it there tentatively. "I love you, Lena Luthor, with all my heart, and...I want you to know that, to remember that I promise to love you and that I will always be with you, and that one day, I hope we can have our happy ending."

  


At this point, Lena's eyes were fully dampened. Trickles of tears slowly ran down the sides of her face and her hands were trembling.

  


"Lena...," Alex spoke up once more with a shake in her voice. "Will do me the honor, and take this ring as a token of that vow to you?"

  


With quivering lips curled tightly in her mouth, eyes blinking incessantly to rid her eyes of the tears that continued to flow, Lena simply nodded her head. With glistening eyes and a warm and genuine smile, Alex then slid the ring onto Lena's finger, securing it in the place she'd imagined it to be. And once it was, Lena leaped onto Alex's frame, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her in to press a firm and tear soaked kiss onto her lips.

  


"I love you, Alex Danvers."

"I love you, Lee."

  



End file.
